Nico Robin
Nico Robin is the archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates. She was originally introduced as the Vice President of Baroque Works known as Miss All Sunday before joining up with the Straw Hats. She is the seventh member of the crew, the sixth to join, and, including Nami, also the second to rejoin, doing so near the end of the Enies Lobby Arc. She was also the first member to have been a former antagonist. She ate the Hana Hana no Mi. During the Post-War arc, she became involved with the Revolutionaries for two years. Her dream is to find the Rio Poneglyph which tells the True History. Appearance Nico Robin is a tall, slender yet athletic woman with shoulder length black hair. Her eyes are blue in the anime with dark and wide pupils (brown eyes in the manga and the 10th movie), and she has a long, thin and defined nose. Robin's limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities (given the nature of her powers) and overall height, and like most female characters in the series, she has a narrow waist. Many people consider her attractive or beautiful. She has no trademark look like the others, though her all purple cowgirl look from when she was first introduced is often associated as her trademark look. She frequently wears somewhat revealing clothing that is either dark in color (often black or purple) or consisting of leather, sometimes both. She seems to be fond of revealing outfits and high heels. Both Robin and Nami wear high heels and revealing outfits, and, like Nami, the high heels don't affect Robin's height, posture, or the way, or speed at which she walks. Robin sometimes wears a gold arm band with white strings attached to it and the letter N on it, which stands for her family name, and also had a similar one with BW on it,which stood for Baroque Works, but she no longer wears it as she is no longer affiliated with the group; she has also worn a cowgirl hat on numerous occasions. In the anime, Robin's skin tone is slightly darker unlike in manga coloured artworks where it is lighter. Robin also resembles her mother greatly, with the exception of her hair color and style as well as having slightly darker skin tone than her. In the Alabasta Arc, she wore a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple cleavage-exposing top and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, and a white fur-lined coat paired with a white cowboy hat and white high-heeled boots. In the Skypiea Arc, she still wore her trademark white cowboy hat, along with a yellow sleeveless shirt and purple pants reaching to her calves, with a simple belt around her waist, and purple high-heeled sandals. She sported her white ornament on her left arm. In the Water 7/Enies Lobby Arc, she wore a short, cleavage-revealing leather dress with long sleeves over what looked like a lighter, white polka-dotted under dress. She also wore black thigh high-heeled boots. In the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, she was seen wearing a tight-fitting, red t-shirt that has the Galley-La emblem at the front and a pair of black trousers. She also wore a pair of white high-heeled shoes. Later, she replaced the t-shirt with a tight, pinstriped purple buttoned sweater and dark high-heeled shoes. In the Thriller Bark Arc, she wore a short purple dress with lace embroidered edges, stockings reaching up to her thighs held up by suspenders, and black high-heeled boots with two lines of buttons on the front. In the Spa Island Arc, Robin was seen wearing a white bikini top with pink straps and ruffles lined at the base of her front. She also had a yellow towel draped around her waist. In the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, she wore a black (purple in the anime) outfit consisting of a cowboy hat, a cleavage-revealing sleeveless shirt, with a wide, yellow collar covered with black concentric circle motifs, matching pants reaching down to her calves, and high-heeled shoes. She also had a string of round and yellow ornaments that hung loosely from around her waist. While imprisoned at Tequila Wolf, Robin wore a single-piece blue prison jumpsuit, which was left open to reveal her bosom, and had her hands restrained with chain-linked Kairoseki handcuffs. After the two year time-skip, Robin's hair goes past her shoulders and is pulled back, revealing more of her forehead and ears. Her outfit after the timeskip now consists of a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V neck line similar to Boa Hancock's and a white rose printed out in front of her left shoulder, sunglasses, pink high heeled pumps, and a pink backpack. And like Nami, her breasts have gotten larger. The author has also replied to a fan's question to saying that right now Robin's measurements are as follows: * Height: 188 cm (6'2"), making her the third tallest member of the Straw Hat Pirates. * Her 3 measurements are (according to Sanji and series creator Oda in supplemental material) B99-W59-H89 (38"-23"-36"),SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 37 - Chapter 353 - Fan question: What are Nami and Robin's sizes? making her breasts an I-cup in Japan. According to Oda, Robin most resembles a crane, is represented by the color purple, and she smells of flowers.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 40 - Fan question: What colors represent the crew. What do each of the Straw Hat Crew smell like? Apparently the flower that best represents her is the Casablanca. Gallery See also *Assassin *Baroque Works *Buster Call *Clover *Enies Lobby Arc *Jaguar D. Saul *Nico Olvia *Ohara *Pluton *Poneglyph *Revolutionary Army *Soran *Straw Hat Pirates References Site Navigation de:Nico Robin es:Nico Robin fr:Nico Robin it:Nico Robin pt:Nico Robin ro:Nico Robin ru:Нико Робин zh:妮可•羅賓 ca:Nico Robin Category:Assassins Category:Strawhat Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:West Blue Characters Category:Archaeologists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Baroque Works Category:Slaves Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Baroque Works Saga Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Revolutionaries